Tempest Love
by psychxdelix
Summary: Some people just weren't cut out for the cookie-cutter life style. / Ema, new step sister of the Asahina family, is looking back on past friendships in her life between her and two twin girls. But a certain stressing phone call changes the melancholic moments to something much more upsetting. / What will the brothers do with a new house guest? / Pairings Undecided
1. Prologue

**Alright – Warning: The following has mentions of suicide, drug abuse, cutting and things among that nature. If you are uncomfortable reading something with things like that, this may not be the best fanfic for you. But if you are fine with reading things with that from time to time, please continue at your own discretion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or its original characters.**

* * *

Some people just weren't given a break in life; going through more hardships than others. And she had come to the resolve that her soul was picked out by God from that pool in misfortune, setting her life into the tempest storm it is now - and forever will be. She never liked the idea of a cookie-cutter life style, but that didn't mean she didn't want even a little peace to take soft breaths and enjoy the things and people around her. It didn't mean she didn't want good grades, to have a good personality, to have a family to eat dinner with every night.

"Maybe I just wasn't cut out to live a good life?" The cold rain hit against her exposed skin, hard. As if telling her to stop what she was doing as she climbed onto the edge of her balcony, in front of the railing. She had a bottle of wine in one hand and an empty canister in the other. "I'm tired of always being in the rough." She chuckled before taking another swing from the green bottle; the red liquid slipping down her throat, bringing her some comfort.

"Bai bai~" And she leaned forward. The sound of a scream filled the air, followed by a loud crash.

* * *

"Chii? Who's that?" Juli asked his owner. Ema, the new step-sister in the Asahina family, was holding a picture of a two identical twin girls with messy thick maroon hair and mixed matched eyes.

"Hm? Oh..." Ema looked at the gray spazzy squirrel with a soft smile, "I suppose I've never told you about them... It's Ka-nee-san and Me-nee-san..." She looked back at the picture. The two girls were holding each other's hands on a cliff that overlooked the ocean and sunset. Their backs to the water and they were smiling brightly at the camera, "They can't be older than 9 in this picture..." Ema mumbled absently.

"You don't have sisters, chii.." Juli said sadly.

"I know... They used to come babysit me sometimes... They would be about 23 now.." Ema sighed, "It's been so long since I've seen either of them.. Maybe I should give her a call..." She mumbled. And it was as if from her mouth to God's ear, her phone rung.

Jumping in surprise Juli falling to the ground, Ema grabbed her phone and picked it up - not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Moshi Moshi?" After a few moments of silence, her eyes widened, "What happened? Is she okay!?" The sound of her chair being pushed back as she abruptly stood up was loud against the floor. "Which hospital?" Ema's heart was beating hard against her chest at such a fast pace. And it looked like tears were about to pool over the rim's of her eyes. "Thank you! I will be there soon!" And she hung up. "Juli, I'll be back." She hurried out, ignoring Juli's words of confusion.

She put on her shoes and rushed put the front door, pushing past a few of the brothers on her hurry out into the pouring rain. A memory filled her mind as she kept running through the rain.

 _~Memory~_

 _The rain beat down hard on the world, as if God and all God's man believes in were crying endless tears._

 _"We're sorry for your loss..." Rintarou said as he padded the twin girl's head. Ema was close behind him, watching the two girls look down at the graves of their deceased mother and father. The two were about 14 at the time._

 _"Gomen'nasai... Kaga-nee...Melo-nee..." The 8-year old Ema said as she tugged on their sleeves._

 _The twins slowly looked at her, their hair damp from the rain since they weren't under an umbrella like Ema and her father. "Don't worry about it, Chii..." Said one._

 _"It's not your fault... Em..." The other smiled._

 _"Rintarou, where will they be staying?" Asked a woman, who was ignored by the children, "They don't have any living relatives..." A small smirk played on the woman's lips, before Rintarou spoke harshly._

 _"I don't think this is the best time to speak about this, Kaori." His gaze was hard, "We're here to pay our respects not tell the girls-"_

 _"It's alright, Rin-Rin..." The twins said._

 _"We know we'll-"_

 _"Be separated..."_

 _The two looked behind them, glaring darkly at the woman, "That's if we don't have anything to say about that. We're going to stay together forever. YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE! SO LEAVE!" The two were obviously furious with the woman, "IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE GONE!"_

 _~Memory~_

Finally reaching the hospital, thankfully close to the condo, she hurried to the front desk. "Excused me, my name is Ema Hinata, I got a call about Melodi Mochizuki."

The lady at the front desk worked at her computer before looking at Ema, "Eighth floor, room 899. She's in mild condition but is under medication and a lot of morphine, I don't think she will be awake."

"Thank you." Ema said quickly before dashing over to the elevator. "What did you do, Melodi..." She mumbled, but otherwise kept silent till she got to the eighth floor. Only to fall to her ass on the floor after running into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry-" she stopped when her eyes landed on the person she ran into, "Etto... I'm so sorry Masaomi..."Ema said as she looked at him dust himself once he got to his feet.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" He held a hand out to her, which she grabbed, and pulled her up to her feet.

"My friend... She... She got hurt..."

"...And you would know that how? Are you-?"

"I'm on the emergency contact list... Me and papa..." She explained.

"...I see..." Masaomi said, becoming silent, "Let me walk you there..." He smiled.

Ema looked at him surprised, "Eh? N-No It's fine. I-I don't want to distract you from, your work..." She looked down.

"I was just about to get off work, it's no trouble really..." Masaomi said.

"E-eh? ... Okay, then..." She said, and he began to lead her down the hall, "The room is 899..."

"Ahhh...so It's that girl..." Masaomi said, "She is a very sad case, I mean..." He looked at his step-sister for confirmation to continue, not wanting to upset her. Seeing the look in her eyes, it made his heart ache. She was asking him to tell her what happened. But now that he knew that they knew each other, the news would definitely hurt her. But letting out a long sigh, he looked back ahead and decided to oblige to his little sisters wishes, "The person that called up said she jumped off her apartment balcony on the third floor, landing on a car." He felt her hand tighten around his own; glancing behind him just in time to see her cover her mouth and widened her eyes in horror. "She's very lucky… A drop like that would've killed anyone… If there's a God out there, I'm sure he had something to do with this." He stopped at the window where a woman with deep maroon hair in messy thick curls was laying in the bed.

Her arms, neck and head were bandaged up – along with one of her eyes. A oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and she seemed peacefully sleeping. An I.V was plunged into her left arm leading up to the I.V bag and a bunch of machines connected to her.

"She should've died from a fall like that, but all she got were bone fractures, slight internal bleeding that we patched up, and a Subconjunctival Hemorrhage." He let go of her hand and looked at her. She looked so horrified and yet, so relieved. "She should be released in a week or two, depending on the psychologist's evaluation and if she can still live alone."

"But until she wakes up we all kinda have to wait." He added, "If she cannot live on her own, she'll be either staying her or be put into a mental institution for further evaluation." He explained. Masaomi was hurt, seeing the expression on his sister's face. He didn't want her to be so sad, so horrified.

"Can she live with us?" Ema asked quickly, hopefully. "Please… Melodi is…" She looked at the ground, "She's lost everything… and I would hate to see her be put in a scary place like that… I want… to be able to help her... Haven't seen her since my last year in elementary… And even then, she seemed like she was at a breaking point…" She was adamant about taking in her friend. Who wouldn't be, with their history? "Please…" She looked up at him, with pleading eyes on the brink of tears.

"…" Masaomi looked at her surprised, then it twisted into sadness. Taking a few steps towards her, now standing in front of her, he pulled her into a tight hug. He would do almost anything to keep her from looking so sad, so lost. "Alright… She can come live with us… For you…" He said into her hair once she started to cry against his chest.

Ema was so sad; she never imagined her friend would give up. "Thank you…" She said in between cries. Which only became harder when she remembered something else about the girl laying peacefully on the bed.

 _"Gomen Gomen, Em... I won't do it anymore... I won't cut anymore..."_

 _"You promise?..."_

 _"...Ne, have I ever made you doubt me?"_

* * *

 **Alllloooo~~~~~ Cheshire here!~ Just wanted to say I'm glad you read my fanfic – I had written this down after I was done watching the season of Brothers Conflict. I absolutely loved the anime and I really wanna play the Otome game. It's all so cute! Especially when Juli gets all fired up and tries to attack the brothers~ hehehe. Anyways,**

 **I really hope you all review and tell me what you think. If it's bad I'll delete it, if it's mediocre enough to reach your approval to continue then I will. But for now it's just a one time thing. But yeah, please review! I really am interested in knowing what you think of this.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **With Love~**

 **Cheshire.**


	2. The Arrival

And so it began. The long days that tortured Ema, waiting to receive a call from the hospital that Melodi Mochizuki was awake. That she would be released; Masaomi promising that she and their father would be the first to be notified once either one happens. A promise he was forced to make when she refused to leave the hospital.

So once she fell asleep, he called Kaname to come pick her up and take her home. Which he did. And the next morning had brought a very upset Ema, and seeing her upset was something that never occurred to the brothers could happen. Never really seeing her in such a way before.

Two weeks had passed, but it felt like months to Ema. She paced around in her room every day once she got back home, and in school she would just tap the point of her pencil on her paper, giving the window a far off looks as her mind wandered off into thoughts and memories. It was bad… It was a bad thing what she was doing, and she knew it. She knew that her present actions were worrying the brothers she holds so dear, but she still acted the way she did because for once… she didn't care. Her whole mind – her whole time within those two weeks were consumed with worrying about Melodi Mochizuki.

"Ema… Want to come to pick her up?" Masaomi asked front outside her door one day. Oh that day she had been waiting for.

Ema, quicker than she should have, got up and immediately answered, "Yes!"

* * *

"Yes, she woke up just a few hours ago." The nurse in charge of Ema's friend had greeted them at the door and led them to Melodi's room. "I told her a friend of hers was gonna pick her up but she didn't say anything. Just curled up…" She looked at Masaomi, "She shouldn't have been curled up that way with her bone fractures so we took some x-rays to see if she had caused any more damage to herself but…" She looked ahead again, "It's some kind of miracle… They're nearly healed."

That's when Ema piped up, "Melodi was always like that…" Talking about her friend, while said friend was hospitalized, got her into a very depressed mood. A mood the brothers tried relentlessly to break her from. But to no avail. Not even Juli or Louis could break her from it. Her father also attempted to cheer her up with a phone call but both were obviously worried about the girl. "She always healed quicker than others… But only physical wounds… Heal the quickest. Her little gift doesn't reach out to her emotional and mental wounds…" Ema said sadly.

The nurse and Masaomi exchanged a look before they got in the elevator, and pressed the eighth floor button.

"Ne, Miss… Why don't you tell us about your friend?" The nurse asked kindly.

Masaomi looked at the nurse, having an idea of what she was doing, and let her take the lead in trying to give Ema some sort of closure on the situation.

"Eh? Oh… Umm…" Ema, being put on the spot, got her surprised and a bit shy. A small part of the normal Ema peeking out as a light pink hue dusted her cheeks and her eyes gazed at the ground, "Melodi… Is like a big sister to me… She's strong in some ways, but in others ways not… and I guess, her sister filled in those ways she wasn't… While Melodi did the same for her." A small smile played on her lips, "Despite being individuals, Melodi and her sister each were a half of a whole. Melodi had the attributes that her sister lacked, and vice versa. It was really something to see honestly." She giggled a bit as she continued, "Those two were nearly inseparable. Melodi would through such a fit without her sister around. And when those two were together, it was a mission for them to prank their father and brother. Especially when they would come over while papa was away, they would tell me their small little plans to put sugar in the salt shaker, or blue hair dye in the men's shampoo."

Masaomi listening to his little sister speak about someone with such happiness made a smile reach his lips and a grateful look casted to the nurse.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl. And she'll be so happy a good friend of hers is here for her." The nurse padded Ema's had softly, comfortingly, "And like you said, she's not strong emotionally or mentally… which led her to jump off that balcony, so now it's your job to be there for her… It's your turn to be strong for her." The nurse gave her a soft smile, one in which Ema returned.

"Oh, Ema…" The two female's looked over at the one male, as they walked out of the elevator, "You said she had a sister and brother… And I'm assuming her parents are still alive… But I didn't see them on the emergency contact list… Did she and her family have a falling out of some sort?" Masaomi asked curiously.

But before Ema could reply a surprised noise escaped the nurse followed by, "Miss Mochizuki! You shouldn't be up without an escort!" Running over to the bandaged up girl she gently grabbed her forearm and set a hand on her shoulder blade, "Please, why didn't you wait for me? I told you I'd be right back didn't I?"

Melodi was looking at the ground, "…Yeah…" She mumbled. Her voice was soft spoken, yet it was a bit – how should this be put… sultry and smooth? Yeah. Her long hair in a similar fashion – sultry maroon curls all messily cascading down her back to just above her tail bone. Her hair looked so soft.

Slowly looking up her one, uncovered, lightning blue eye landed on Ema. It slowly widened, "Em…?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mhm~…" Ema smiled before rushing over and hugging Melodi. "I'm so glad you're okay… Papa and me would've been so sad if we lost you…"

Melodi gently hugged her back but she still just gazed down at the girl who was half a head shorter than her, in absolute surprise and disbelief.

"Is it… okay if you can come live with me?" Ema looked up at Melodi with a pleading expression. "Please…"

That's when Melodi looked up at the nurse and Masaomi, and before she could say anything Masaomi smiled, "I've already called the Apartment complex you were in to patch me through your neighbor, Miss Hamano. She has been taking care of Tsuki… And if you do choose to stay with us we will be stopping by there to get you dressed and tomorrow we will start to pack up your things to take." He gave her a charming, brotherly, smile.

Now the question was if Melodi wanted to go with them?

"….." Silence filled the air as Melodi gazed back down at Ema. A mixture of emotions swirling through her eye as she had an inner conflict with the part of her that wanted to go, and the other that wanted to die. That part knew that if she were to go live with Ema, it would become harder to do it without interruption and giving Ema a chance to make her not do it. And the other part selfishly just wanted Ema's attention. For the high schooler to worry about her. She wanted all her attention… And that selfishness, won over the death, "Okay… Em…" She smiled faintly. Her pale fingers ran through Ema's hair slowly. "I'll go… live with you…"

"Yokata…" Ema smiled happily.

* * *

The ride to her apartment and the ride to their condo was silent, and not once did Ema let go of the woman's hand.

When they got into the Condo is when everything got interesting.

Ema was the one who walked in with Melodi first, "I live here with my new brothers. I'm sure you'll get used to them once you get the hang of things." She smiled at Melodi and the black cat that Melodi held in her arms.

The cat, Tsuki, peered around – looking around at her new surroundings but stayed absolutely comfortable in her master's arms. The slight purr was a sound of approval to her Melodi.

"Thanks…." Melodi said softly as she looked around like her cat.

Masaomi watched the bandaged girl closely, making sure none of her ditches would open and such. Being the doctor he is. "I'll make something for you to eat. Would you like anything?" He smiled at her as he walked towards the stairs.

Melodi looked down at her cat as it in turn did the same, "Some macaroni and cheese would be nice…." She looked up at him with her uncovered eye, "And can Tsuki have some turkey pieces?"

Her last request was followed by a small long 'Meow' from the black feline.

"Alright. After you eat, I'll prepare you your room." Was the last thing he said before walking down the stairs.

"So you wanna go see the garden Melodi? I remember how much you love flowers." Ema asked as she grabbed the older female's hand.

Melodi looked at her a bit before nodding, "Alright."

"Yay! Maybe you'll get to meet Iori, he should still be out there." With that said Ema tugged Melodi to their new destination.

* * *

 **Please review and thank you to those who followed and favorited.**


	3. First Meeting

"They're beautiful flowers, aren't they?" Ema asked as she watched her friend crouch down to the flowerbed's level and gaze at the plants with a faint smile. "Iori takes care of them. He does such a wonderful job I knew you'd like them."

Melodi looked at the flowers with an almost melancholic smile, reaching out and gently running her fingertips on a few of the flower petals. They looked so pretty.

"Don't you remember how much you liked flowers?" Ema asked hopefully.

"Un…" Melodi made a small, agreeing noise as a reply. Knowing Ema would get that her response was a yes. Melodi didn't like flowers—she loved them _. Flowers… have so many meanings and colors… They're… beautiful…_ She though softly as she let her fingertips glide lightly along one of the flower petals. "… I only got into flowers… Because Kagami… She knew more about flowers… than anyone I knew…" Melodi admitted.

"Soka… I'm pretty sure wherever she is right now, she'd disagree." Ema looked at her bandaged friend, "I'm sure she would say that you love flowers more… Then again… She might compliment you on something you're passionate about." A light blush tainted her cheeks as she looked at the ground, "Look at me, mouthing off like that…"

"You're right." Was all Melodi said as she slowly began to get up from her crouched position.

"I'm glad you like them… It took me a while to plant them."

The two girls blinked before looking up towards the owner of the soft-spoken voice. His hair a slate color and his eyes a beautiful hazel, "Oh! Iori!" Ema said surprised, "I was hoping you were out here. My friend is gonna be staying with us from now on, I hope it's not an inconvenience. And I- I wanted to introduce you to her." She said lightly, though the evident happiness on her face from the fact her friend was staying with them.

Iori looked at the girl with a bandaged eye and other parts of her body, "So you're the young lady Masaomi told us about." He smiled softly as he bowed a bit to her, "My name is Iori Asahina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Melodi bowed a bit as well before she spoke, "My name… is Melodi Mochizuki… The pleasure is all mine…" She straightened up to look in his eyes and let a small smile pull at her lips. The cat in her arms let out a long meow before jumping from her arms and onto the ground to rub against Iori's legs.

"She seems to like you." Melodi mumbled lightly surprised, "Tsuki usually… doesn't like strangers very much…"

Iori nodded, "Seems like she does." She chuckled softly before reaching down and petting the cat gently behind the ear. To which the feline responded with a meow of appraisal. Or so that's what Melodi would word it.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Masaomi asked as he spoke with his step-father over the phone.

"Miwa and I are flying out tonight to see her. We want to make sure she's going to be fine and wants to meet her daughter's old friend, especially since she wants to pick something out for Melodi to wear to the wedding next week." Rintaro said. "Has she met everyone yet?"

"No… As far as I know she's only met Iori and me. Everyone else is busy for the day but dinner I'm assuming everyone. Of course, Natsume might not make it to meet either Melodi or Ema. All of them want to meet this woman our darling little sister has been so worried about. We've never seen Ema so worried or upset, it was quite the shock." Masaomi stated lightly as he looked at the clock. "Miss Mochizuki has been in her room for some time. I hope she's at least resting."

"I'm sure she's just up there trying to get a hold of her sister." Rintaro stated.

"Speaking of—Did something happen between her and her family?" Masaomi inquired. He was curious from the moment Ema showed up at the hospital. Usually only the family were on the emergency contact list. Like a mother, father and the patient's siblings. But apparently when he asked, the only ones on the list were his new sister and new father. Why was that?

"Her parents sadly died when they were in middle school... And, as far as I'm aware, she and Kagami had a short falling out a few months ago. And her older brother is overseas, she might have thought it was pointless to put someone on the contact list if they weren't even in the city to go to the hospital." Rintaro said gently, "I haven't spoken to Kagami in years since she never answers my calls, emails, or texts. But I called her brother and he said he'd fly out to see her as soon as he could. In any other circumstance, he would drop everything to go see if she was alright but at the moment the situation is in total need of his attention." He explained.

"I see... Well at least he's planning on coming to see her. I think she needs her siblings more than ever." Masaomi admitted, "If I were in her position I would want my siblings near me to help me through everything."

"Yeah... Well we're still packing so we'll be home in the morning. So please make sure she's okay till then."

"Alright, you can count on me."

With that they both hung up.

Masaomi set his phone on the desk in his room and headed out of the room to go check on dinner. Ukyo had arrived home shortly after Melodi had gone to her room to get a bit settled in.

As he walked down the stairs the smell of steak, rice, and mashed potatoes reached his nose, "That smells good." He mumbled a he came into view of his younger brother. The blond man with glasses.

"Hey there Masaomi, how'd the talk with Mr. Rintaro?" Ukyo asked lightly as he gave his brother a slight smile.

"… Well he said they're flying out tonight to come see miss Mochizuki tomorrow, a few days early for the wedding." Masaomi stated lightly as he began to set up the table. "And then nearly all of our brothers are coming tonight to see who the woman is that Ema made such a big fuss about. It'll be quite the rowdy dinner with everyone here, wont it?" He chuckled at the thought.

"I can already almost hear Futo's insults and teasing." Ukyo chuckled.

"Let's not forget the ever so loud Yusuke." Masaomi added.

Not long after did a few of their brothers come home, if they weren't already.

Wataru came barreling down the stairs in excitement, behind him walking more leisurely was Kaname, Iori, Subaru, Yusuke and the twins.

"Evening guys, glad to see all of you could make it. We're just waiting on the food and the others so just take a seat." Ukyo smiled.

"Smells delicious as always." Kaname smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"We get to meet a new person! Yay!~" Wataru exclaimed happily, jumping a bit about before taking his seat.

"Who is this new girl anyways?... She's the one that Ema was so worried about, right? The one that got in an accident?" Tsubaki asked.

"Miss Mochizuki is currently resting in her room, I'm assuming." Masaomi said.

Iori then added, "She seems nice." He smiled a bit, "She also has a cat…"

"Ugh another annoying hairball growling and hissing at us? That sounds horrible." Suddenly came Futo's voice as he made his way down the stairs. Following behind him was Hikaru and Louis. "She already sounds annoying."

"That's not nice, Futo." Masaomi stated with a small frown. "She's a nice young lady and we need you to behave yourself, if not for us, but for Ema's sake." He stated.

"Yeah… It's not nice… being mean to someone… you don't even know." Louis stated before making his way towards his seat across the twins. "How is she? Is Ema alright now?" He asked softly, glancing at all his brothers before his gaze settled upon the oldest of them.

"Ema seems much better now that her friend is in arms reach. She was so happy to have seen her friend, I was glad that her spirits were lifted. I apologize if I didn't run it by you all before agreeing to letting her stay." Masaomi gave his brothers a sheepish, apologetic smile.

"You should be- Ow!" Futo glared at Hikaru who had just pinched the boys arm harshly.

"If it was to make Ema happy, I don't see an issue. And if Rintaro and mom were alright with it, so am I." Hikaru smiled softly before giving Futo a look, "What did he just say about behaving yourself?"

"He's gonna put Futo through the ringer if he continues on the path he's going." Azusa said lightly with a chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding." Subaru agreed with an amused expression on his face.

"Everyone's here! Is big sis and her friend coming soon?" Wataru asked happily as he was practically about to burst out of his seat.

"Be patient they'll be down soon." Masaomi casted his brother a warm look before pat the top of his head gently. "Remember be polite, and try not to overwhelm her, she just got out of the hospital." He advised.

* * *

Melodi had gotten dressed out of her old clothes and changed into something much more comfortable and to hide all the bandages. She wore an off the shoulder beige knit dress that looked like the same material as a sweater they have for schools, coming down to just a bit above her knees, along with some black nylons to cover up the bandages there too. No choker she had would cover the bandages on her neck so she let it be, her goal was to cover at least the majority of her bandages.

"Do I look okay, Tsuki?" She asked as she peered down at the black cat that was laying leisurely on her bed.

The cat only meowed, in something that sounded like approval to her, before it swayed its tail from side to side, watching her master.

"These people… are Ema's new family… huh? I always knew Rin would… get hitched someday." Melodi chuckled softly before sitting at the edge of her bed a bit and gently petting behind the feline's ear, "I'm so happy… we get to see Ema…" She whispered before glancing at a picture that was set on her desk.

The picture was of a four-person family, along with two family friends, and a large dog. The burgundy haired twins were in the middle with a small Ema in front of them, each twin holding onto one of her shoulders. Behind them were the adults. A beautiful woman with dark red hair in messy curls to her shoulders while the man had straight dark purple hair to the nape of his neck and bangs falling a bit into his face. Rintaro was beside them with an arm around the man's shoulders and a hand atop the woman's and one of the twin's heads. The dog was up to the men's waist, pure white fur and bright blue and gold eyes.

"I'm sure papa would be teasing him…" Melodi whispered, "Kagami too…" She added, as if an afterthought.

A knock at the door tore her gaze from the picture and down the hall. "E-Etto… Melodi… It's time for dinner. I want you to meet everyone." Ema's voice came from the other side, which made Melodi relax.

The young woman slowly stood to her feet before walking over to the door, slipping on her slippers, and using her bangs to cover her bandaged eye before slowly opening it. "… Who's everyone?" She asked softly, stepping a bit to the side to let Tsuki out before she gently picked the cat up into her arms.

"The twelve brothers I've met so far. They're all really nice I promise… Just, unique." Ema assured as she noticed Juli was eyeing the cat that Tsuki held. "You remember Juli, right?" She asked.

"He was the little squirrel… you wrote to us about?" Melodi asked lightly.

"Finally! A female in this male infested pit. It's about damn time we had more girls on the team." Juli grumbled annoyed.

Melodi only tilted her head at the animal before looking at Tsuki, "Will they be okay with Tsuki?... I mean, you have a squirrel… So, they won't make me… get rid of her or anything, right?" She asked.

"No! Of course not." Ema smiled before taking her friends hand, "Let's go eat dinner." She began to tug her friend along behind her. She wasn't used to Melodi being so quiet. She remembered the woman being much more talkative and lively. Perhaps the pain medication she was taking made her drowsy or something, she thought. It wouldn't be uncommon for patients to be in a sort of daze—at least that was what Masaomi said at the hospital.

Melodi allowed Ema to drag her downstairs to eat and meet the rest of the family. As they neared the dining room the two females couldn't help but hear the boys in the house hush each other up.

"Shh I think they're coming."

"Wataru, Futo, remember. Behave."

"I'm so nervous to meet one of our precious little sister's friends."

"Do you think she'll at least be cute?"

"Futo…!"

 _They're odd, that's for sure._ Melodi couldn't help but think before she and Ema slowly descended the stairs. Her uncovered eye widened a bit in surprise as she saw how many people there were. She had to fight the urge to freeze up right where she stood as she saw all their eyes set on her and Tsuki.

Ema seemed to notice her nervousness so she gave the girl a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, they won't bite." She insisted as they made their way to the table.

"It's nice of you to finally join us you too." Masaomi smiled, "I hope you rested, Miss-"

"Melodi Yasuaki is your friend!?" Futo's sudden shout caused everyone to turn to him.

Ema looked at Futa a bit surprised before she gave her friend a confused look.

Melodi looked at the boy just as surprised as Ema looked at her, but for a whole other reason. "How do you know that name?" She asked lightly.

"Who's Melodi Yasuaki?" Wataru asked confused as he looked at his brothers for help.

"Oh… So, I suppose that's why she looked vaguely familiar." Ukyo admitted with a light nod, "Melodi Yasuaki was a popular musician and actress in China, Korea, America and Russia. She wasn't as popular here but she did have a rather large fan base in Japan. It mostly consisted of young girls, older men and women, and some boys." He stated before setting a hand to his chin, "Melodi Yasuaki was in a pair with, I believe her name was Kagami. They were twin sisters, but they separated a few years back and disappeared from the public's eye for some time. Very few young people remember them. It's usually the older population that remember them."

"They were the best cellist and violinist out there." Futo stated, "My manager is in love with their music." He added a bit annoyed before he looked at Ema, "I had no idea you knew actually cool people."

"I didn't think any of you would know who she was in the past." Ema admitted before giving Melodi an apologetic smile. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Melodi nodded a bit before Ema lead them to their seats. _This is gonna be an interesting… That boy is loud though._ She couldn't help but think before she finally smelled the food in the air. "That smells good." She murmured absently before following the smell to the plate that Ukyo now set in front of her.

"Glad you think so… Would you like to introduce yourself properly while I give everyone their food?" Ukyo smiled warmly.

"Oh… Okay." Melodi nodded before looking up at everyone at the table, "My real name is Melodi Mochizuki… It's nice to meet you all and I hope we all will get along." She stated lightly before bowing her head a bit, careful not to get it in her food.

* * *

 **I'M SUPER FREAKING SORRY ABOUT THIS WAIT I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I just got some serious writers block, then went through some rough things so I couldn't really write for a lot of the fanfictions I have on here or wattpad. There's no excuse but please accept my apology. I will try to update sooner, and make the chapters longer. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, favorite and follow. I really appreciate feedback and everything.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Cheshire.**


End file.
